


Kinktober Twelfth: Teach Me!

by KabochaKitsune



Series: Kinktober 2019 [12]
Category: One Piece
Genre: ASL Brothers, Awkwardness, Begging, Blood Brothers, Dom/sub Undertones, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Loss of Virginity, Lube, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Siblings, Pseudo-Incest, Scratching, Siblings, Spanking, Teaching, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, To Be Continued, demisexual Luffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 21:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21143306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KabochaKitsune/pseuds/KabochaKitsune
Summary: Ace and Sabo had taken extreme care over the years to keep their relationship hidden from their youngest brother. Who was clearly oblivious. Probably on purpose. Definitely asexual. Would have absolutely asked way too many questions, maybe about them being brothers.And yet!





	Kinktober Twelfth: Teach Me!

**Author's Note:**

> I told me I'd use Kinktober to challenge myself and hoo boy.
> 
> [That Kinktober Generator](https://corsetsandlemons.tumblr.com/post/187862017291/the100kinkmeme-hello-soon-will-be-the-holiest), Day 12: Threesome.

"YOU GUYS DIDN'T INCLUDE ME!"

There is something completely unfair about Luffy's ability to pout as a rubber person: he can stick his lip out too far, puff up his cheeks too much, and just generally look pathetic and sad and genuinely hurt far beyond what's natural.

Given the situation, though, Ace and Sabo are both stuck between the desire to comfort their little brother - and absolute dumbfoundedness at the situation that called for it.

The "situation" being Ace on his belly on the bed, hips over Sabo's lap, ass bright pink from smacks. Both of them naked. Bed strewn with toys and lube.

What the fuck.

Ace brings both hands in to cover his face, which is quickly becoming more red than his ass; Sabo just stares at Luffy with his mouth slightly open. They'd taken extreme care over the years to keep their relationship hidden from their youngest brother. Who was clearly oblivious. Probably on purpose. Definitely asexual. Would have absolutely asked way too many questions, maybe about them being _brothers_.

And yet!

"L-Luffy," Sabo manages at last, finally going pink himself. Awkwardly resting his still-raised hand on one of Ace's thighs. "...We didn't think you'd be interested." That's a way to put it.

"You still could've asked!" The pout is now joined by an audible _hmph_, a crossing of arms. Sabo actually feels a little sheepish. "Didn't you want me around?"

Both of the older boys stammer out _No no no!_ and _Of course that's not it!_ in tandem, immediate placations, Ace's hand even held out and reaching for Luffy's.

"Don't be stupid," Ace pouts himself. "We didn't want to weird you out, that's all!"

Luffy's head cocks a full forty-five degrees to one side.

"Why would I be weirded out?"

That question hangs in the air for a second, Ace and Sabo staring blankly.

Oh.

Huh.

"Because we're brothers?" Ace splutters at last, trying to put to words at least _something_ of why they'd kept this quiet for so long.

The youngest of them blinks, tilts his head the other way, and - peak Luffy - reaches into one of his nostrils with his pinky finger, digging for something. "Yeah but you don't have the same parents and you're not making babies so who cares?"

Ace makes an indignant, high-pitched noise somewhere in the back of his throat, and Sabo feels his _entire_ face go red.

So much for - completely - oblivious.

"Okay. Okay," Sabo manages after a moment, one hand over his eyes and the other held up to call attention. "Luffy. Are you even interested in sex?"

Luffy finally pulls his finger out of his nose, stares at what's on it for a second, and then flicks it in a random direction. "I dunno. Not unless somebody I like is doing it, probably."

Fucking fuck.

Sabo breathes out slowly. Ace screws up his face, takes his own deep breath in, and ventures - too loudly - "D'you wanna try?"

He goes red. Sabo's head swivels around to stare at him, and _also_ goes red. Luffy blinks. Blinks a second time. And a third.

Then his entire face breaks out into a wide grin, stretching his mouth too-big, lighting up the whole damn room. "It's supposed to feel good, right? I wanna make you guys feel good! Can I try that?"

Sabo's gaze flicks up to Luffy then, and the _sincerity_ in Luffy's face and voice are so good and sweet that he feels all the awkwardness and embarrassment flood out of him. He reaches out with both hands. "Yeah, Luffy. C'mere."

Ace laughs half-hysterically, also reaching out with the hand that can actually reach. Luffy _leaps_ onto the bed with them, making the mattress bounce, strangling a choke out of Ace as his erection slaps against Sabo's leg, sending a dildo and a bottle of teriyaki-flavored lube bouncing onto the floor. "Teach me! Teach me!"

Sabo can't help but laugh. "Okay, okay. Come on - Ace, you okay with this?"

The reply is a grumble. The blond brother's grin goes devilish, and he whaps his hand down onto one of Ace's cheeks with a loud _smack_. Ace _yelps_, half trying to claw his way across the mattress, only really managing to scrabble at the sheets.

"What was that?"

"It's _weird_," Ace wails, then hides his face against the bed. "He's still like a little kid to me, you know?"

"Aaaaaaace!" That whine probably does very little to alleviate Ace's hangups. "Come on! I'm nineteen! That's not that different from you anymore!"

The _anymore_ is interesting. Sabo gets it: three years was a big difference when they were all little kids; not so much now that they're around twenty. He wouldn't have expected that much thought about it from Luffy's perspective, though.

Maybe Luffy thinks about more than anyone realizes?

Maybe Luffy puts a _lot_ of consideration into the things he _does_ think about.

The second one seems more likely.

He's snapped out of his reverie when Luffy's hand whips past him, smacking down onto Ace's ass and making him _cry_ out. Sabo's cheeks dust pink again.

"Like that?"

Ace splutters. "That was _Luffy?_"

"Yeah," Sabo grins, ruffling Luffy's hair. "Like that."

Luffy grins in return, clearly pleased with himself. "What's good about it?"

"Well~" Sabo muses, amusement mounting as the back of Ace's neck turns red. "Ace is a masochist. That means sometimes it feels good when he gets hurt." Ace grumbles something then, but another smack low on his ass earns a softer, more submissive cry.

Luffy looks thoughtful.

"Like Zoro? He gets all excited when he's fighting someone."

Sabo bursts out laughing; Ace splutters then snickers into the sheets.

"Maybe! Zoro-kun probably just enjoys fighting. When you're talking about sex, sometimes people who are masochists just like being hurt when they're having sex or leading up to it."

Thoughtfully, Luffy reaches out and smacks Ace's ass again. _Hard_.

Ace _wails_, arching back, hands fisting and twisting in the sheets. Luffy looks startled. But Sabo can feel Ace leaking against his thigh.

"Is that too hard?" Luffy's voice is suddenly not confident at all, and Sabo finds himself melting. Reaches out and ruffles the other's hair again.

"Nope. He liked that. Didn't you?" he purrs, leaning a little closer over Ace's back and rubbing slowly across his warm, pink rear. Ace whimpers and nods. Sabo's grin is a little wicked. "I've gotten used to reading him. Ace likes being hurt a _lot_." His own hand whaps down again, hard, catching the edge of Ace's sac, echoing a resounding smack through the room. Ace whimpers this time, wriggling in Sabo's lap, rocking against Sabo's thigh. Sabo's own cock twitches against Ace's hip.

"Is it any kind of hurt?" Luffy wonders, resting his chin on Sabo's shoulder and watching. He sneaks his arm around to pinch the back of one of Ace's thighs. Instead of any of the other noises Ace has been making, he huffs an indignant high snort, whipping his head around to glare at the youngest brother.

"_No_," he asserts. "Stop that."

Luffy makes a whiny noise through fish-lips. Sabo laughs softly at the both of them.

"Everybody's different. So you learn together. Ace likes spanking..." His eyes narrow fondly again, and then he _rakes_ nails down one side of Ace's throbbing ass, onto his thigh, and Ace _keens_ high in his throat. "And scratching. And biting. And some other things."

"What other things?" Luffy is interested, _fascinated_, and this time when he reaches out, he drags blunt nails horizontally over Ace's thigh, crossing the marks Sabo just made, and Ace trembles out a soft sob.

"You're a fast learner," Sabo purrs, turning his head to kiss the side of Luffy's neck. Finally, for the first time since he entered the room, _Luffy_ turns a little pink. Oho. So Ace isn't the only one who likes praise here... "We'll get to it. If you decide you wanna join us more than once."

"'Course I do!" Luffy's voice is pure _offense_, indignity, and Sabo snickers while Ace huffs, wiggling his hips a little. Sabo smacks his ass five times in quick succession to placate him, earning little cries and yelps and a weak _Please!_ at the end.

"It's okay if you don't feel the same when we're done." He looks past Luffy, nods to a little bottle near Ace's knee. "Hand me that, would you?"

Luffy follows his gaze, reaches out to grab the container. His eyes trail over the letters slowly. Sabo doesn't push.

"What's lubb-rick-cant?"

Ace's laughter comes out in a hysterical stream, buzzed by overstimulation, and Sabo can't help a few soft laughs himself. But he controls himself, waves a hand to brush away Luffy's pout.

"Lubricant," he corrects. "Lube. It's something that makes things slippery. Franky and his robots and the _Sunny_ use engine oil as lubricant so the gears move smoothly. With sex, you use lube so that your skin or the toys you use don't get stuck to each other and hurt." He pauses. Right. Luffy. "You know how when you pull on your mouth or get hit by a club it doesn't hurt, but when your Gramps does it, it hurts a lot?"

Luffy makes a face. "Nami too," he sulks. Not for the first time, Sabo wonders if angry girls can all access a low-level form of Armament.

"If you don't use lube, people who aren't made of rubber get hurt like they're being stretched too hard, or getting burned a little. That's not fun or sexy or good for masochism, it just sucks."

Luffy stares down at Ace thoughtfully. "Wouldn't Ace just turn to fire, though?"

Sabo makes a face. "How happy do you think I'd be if Ace turned to fire on my dick?"

Luffy and Ace make identical ugly noises.

"Got it." Luffy's voice is unusually sober.

"Now," Sabo continues cheerfully, taking the lube from Luffy and popping the cap open with a pleasant little _snap_. "Let's teach you how to prep Ace's ass for us."

**Author's Note:**

> DYING WHALE NOISES. Luffy is so hard to write.  

> 
> Want to support what I do? Find me on other sites through my [carrd](https://kabochakitsune.carrd.co/)!


End file.
